


Accidental Happenings

by wayward_author



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, F/M, M/M, One-Shot, Teasing, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_author/pseuds/wayward_author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was more embarrassing than your adoptive older brother catching you making out and tugging clothes off his best friend. Especially when said adoptive older brother was a stickler for rules, regulations, and laws and was also very good with a sword. This was the case of Jude Mathis and Gaius Outway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting something new! Yay! Well...I've had this for a while, but still, finally getting around to posting it. I wasn't that happy with it, but I hope ya'll still enjoy it. And yes, I know, Wingul and Leia, so random and most likely never in canon would ever happen, but I read a small fic on fanfiction a long, long, long time ago and it sparked from there. I hope more and more will appreciate it if this goes well, and that's saying a lot since she wasn't really my favorite. Grew on me in the second game, but I could not stand her in the first.   
>  Also! I swear that I will update my KuroBasu fic and post my Darry fic as soon as possible, I swear I will. Anyways, enjoy!

Nothing was more embarrassing than your adoptive older brother catching you making out and tugging clothes off his best friend. Especially when said adoptive older brother was a stickler for rules, regulations, and laws and was also very good with a sword. This was the case of Jude Mathis and Gaius Outway. When Wingul Mathis stepped into his little brothers room to ask about a movie, he did not know if he should be angry at Jude for tempting an older man twice his age, or be angry at Gaius for going along with it with a minor. The nonchalant expression his best friend wore as his hand stayed under the shirt, resting on Judes chest as the younger male blushed and sputtered out words helped him reach a decision.

“Gaius Outway, I would have expected better than you.” Winguls’ hands shook as he trained his eyes on the taller man, hands clutching in rage.

“Oh. I suppose so. But even though you knew of my feelings, my intentions, why are you so mad about this?” The man pulled the trembling boy to him, running his fingers through his short hair as he nuzzled his nose into the strands, taking a deep breath, eyes challenging his friend. It was hard with him so close to Jude. His scent was always intoxicating, even when he met him three years ago. Now with him nearing the age of eighteen, it grew harder for him to hold back, especially with how the teen acted around him. “Besides Wingul, what about Leia?”

“…What?” Judes gaze snapped to his brother as his light, amazed tone made both men turn to him, his face not as red as his embarrassment was forgotten. “What does he mean about Leia? Wingul!” If it was not for his newly dubbed lovers arms, he would have jumped up to get information with his fists, but he was grateful he could not. With his master swordsmanship, Wingul could hold his own against Jude, usually ending in a draw more times than not.

“Gaius!” Wingul looked away, gritting his teeth. He should have known the man would pull this on him. Taking a breath, he turned to Jude, his eyes softening when he did. He remembered when the Mathis family took him in from the streets years ago. Jude was barely four at the time, and such a tiny thing. He wanted to protect him from the ugly world, but knew he could not for much longer. Now instead of childish admiration, he saw burning eyes he knew would not settle down until he knew he could trust his brothers’ word. He has only seen such eyes when it came to Alvin, the man next door. “Jude, there’s no need to look at me so. I have to admit, I do like your friend. More than I should. In the way Gaius likes you more than he should.”

“Then why are you so mad about Gaius and me? Wouldn’t you do the same with my best friend?” The kid had a point.

“Even if we did, I would have waited until she’s of age, no matter how tempting it would be to hold her, to kiss her. You have no idea how hard it is to be civil as a friend with her when I want to hold her hand and take her on dates. And don’t get me started on Sonia. That woman would have my head if I even touched her daughter, even as a friend, before she turns eighteen. I don’t mind if you and Gaius get together. I couldn’t have asked for a better person for your heart, but I’d rather you wait until your birthday.” There was a pause as Jude speculated with his eyes.

“But Wingul, that’s a couple of days away.”

“Yes, so you don’t have to wait much longer, but I’d rather it be legal in case mom and dad finds out. Especially mom.” Both Mathis boys shuddered. Their mother was a little overbearing sometimes and was a big mama bear with her children.

“And who says they will find out? Their gone until the day after my birthday for their medical research. Unless, of course, you’re going to tell-“

“He won’t if I have a say in it.” Three pairs of eyes flickered to a shaking figure behind the older Mathis. He swore in the language of his ancestors as he gazed upon a shaking, enraged Leia. “You…You idiot!” She smacked his chest with the end of her bo staff she always carried. “All this time I tried to flirt with you, all the times I gave you the signs and you turned away…I almost gave up, you basturd!” She looked at him with tears prickling her eye. “You could’ve at least told me!”

“But-“

“No buts! Oh Wingul. Does age and time really matter in the end?” She bit her lip as she moved forward to place her head on his shoulder. “I’ve always liked you since you started to train with us, years ago when I was little. I thought you never saw or just didn’t want anything to do with a kid like me.” She shook harder when he wrapped his arms around her. “And you just…” She bit her lip as she looked up to him to receive a kiss on the forehead.

“I don’t want to be separated from you because of my feelings.”

“Then just talk to my mom already!” Wingul paled at the mention of Sonia. “Oh don’t look so frightened! She’s been waiting for you to come talk to her for a while now.”

“She has?”

“Yep! After so many years of me going on and on about you, your fighting skills, and what seemed like the appropriate affection, or at least she kept on telling me it was but I didn’t believe her obviously, she keeps on glaring at the door, mumbling about how much you have no balls to face her.” Wingul swore once more in his elder family’s language. 

“I guess I should go ask for your hand then.” He smiled softly to the girl, bringing her close to kiss her forehead once again. “I won’t do much more though until you of age.” Leia pouted at his words.

“But-“

“No buts. If your mom is going to trust me with your heart, I’m going to do it right. It’s only a couple of more months.”

“…Cuddles.”

“Hm?”

“I want at least cuddles then until I’m eighteen.” Wingul chuckled at her puffy cheeks as she glared up to him.

“As my lady commands.” Her smile was so bright; it could power the city at night. She took his hand as was about to run out the door when Jude interrupted.

“If you hurt her Wingul, I’ll make you regret it. I’ll ask for Gaius’ help too.” The older brother turned and held Judes gaze before nodding.

“That goes for Gaius too then. Hurt my brother and I’ll make you amend for your sins.”

“But how? You know I can’t fight against myself and Jude will probably have already used his fighting skills against me.” His smirk told others he was joking as Wingul shook his head.

“Then count Leia and me in with your ass kicking.” The friends smirked at each other as Leia started to pull at him once again.

“Come on Wingul, let’s go! The love birds wants some time alone and mom’s waiting!” His lips parted to argue when she pulled on his shirt to make him stumble. “Judes almost of age, let them be. What’s a couple of days anyways?” She pulled the older man away before smiling at her best friend and closing the door behind them. The other couple could hear them argue down the stairs and out of the house, chuckling as Wingul relented to the small girl. Gaius chuckled as Jude shook his head.

“That’s Leia for you, not one to take no for an answer.”

“She is quite spirited. She’ll be able to handle Wingul well.” He turned to take in his younger lover. Each time he looked to him, his heart would flutter. Of all the years he had lived on the earth, he has never felt the way he has with Jude. 

“Gaius?” He snapped out of his trance as his love called for him, looking worried. Without replying, he lent down to capture his soft pink lips, earning a small moan. He licked the bottom lip and entangled their tongues when he was granted permission. This time he groaned from the taste of strawberries. He could never grow tired from the taste. He pulled Jude into his lap, nudging their groins together, sending shivers through both of their bodies. He needed to stop. He wanted to take this slow, but when his little minx rolled his hips down, he almost lost control. No one knew how much a tease Jude could be. Gaius found out the hard way after six months of sneaked glances, strategically placed back bends and wiggles, the innocent licking of his lips. Hell, even the one time Jude ‘accidentally’ got wet and slowly pulled his shirt off before asking for a towel. He was going to wait like Wingul told him, but today he had enough when he came over. 

The older Mathis was out, so Jude took it upon himself to entertain Gaius until he returned. They were watching a show when Jude went to get drinks. He placed them on the table when he tripped and fell right into Gaius’ lap. This time it was an accident, but his blushing face and sputtering apologies were too much and they shared their first kiss. It slowly turned to two, and then three. Before long, Jude pulled him to his room, clinging onto Gaius in all the right places.

Just remembering that, coupled with Judes actions in the present, Gaius picked up his small body before pushing him down onto the bed. He pulled his mouth away, a string of saliva connecting them together, and started to attack his neck. He tried to not leave to many marks out in the open, softly nipping here, licking his pulse there, but when he would tug on his hair and moan his name, Gaius could not help but bite down hard near his shoulder, pulling his shirt away while snapping the buttons off. Who needs button down shirts anyways? They always got in the way. 

“Gai-aahhhhnnn!” Gaius smirked when he made Jude falter with his name as he slowly took one of his pert, rose dusted nipples between his lips. Even with all his teasing, the teen was still sensitive and new to everything related to the bedroom waltz. Yes, today will be a fun day.

~  
Wingul stood outside of the inn Leias family ran, a smile on his lips as he held his girlfriends hand. The meeting was not as bad as he thought it would be. With Sonias blessing, they could show the world their new status. When he moved to go back home, she tugged him back before turning towards the town square.  
“Nu-uh. We’re going to leave them for a long while.” The smirk told him she knew more than what she let on.

“Leia.”

“What? I know for a fact that Judes been waiting for this for a long time. He’s not going to want to be interrupted for a few hours.” Wingul turned red at her suggestion. “Besides, Gaius was the one to text me a little bit before I came over, saying to follow you in to hear some surprising news.”

“What?” He stared at his girlfriend with widened eyes as she giggled. With a tug, she continued to pull him all the way to the movie theater. Maybe she could find a way to get him to kiss her. Maybe she could get Jude and Gaius in on it too. Besides, it’s only natural for them to return the favor.


End file.
